The Outsiders
by Hadesumaru
Summary: Strong wind is caressing me, as I stand here, look out for the people I loved, and think, how it could go... And you know what? My thoughts are limited on this topic. I feel, that there was no other way for this. All that, was bound to happen. [Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Romance (in the future), Friendship (...)]
1. Prologue

Strong wind is carressing me, as I stand here, look out for people I loved and think, how it could go... And you know what? My thoughts are limited in this topic. I feel, that there were no other way for this. All that was bound to happen.

I should stop talking to myself, thinking, that one day, my thoughts will reach ones I love, I loved... Yeaah, after two years I still have to correct these little mistakes. They won't ever exist for me in the same way, as before.

So, since I've already started, I should explain, shouldn't I?

Ready? Then set... 3... 2... 1... Go!

Name? Juvia Lockser, though sometimes I'm forced to use fake names, like Julia Loxar, Raine Lox, Veena Serlou and much more others... I lost the count. Nike likes to think them up for me. Through years, she's build up quite an obsession, when it comes to name matters. Maybe because she doesn't have her very own name?

I don't know. I got my name from the curse. Juvia, so similiar to latin 'Pluvia', isn't it? Quite ironic...

I'm standing here, from where I can see Magnolia. It's Bluebell Village, suited on the medium hill. Two years ago, while coming back from the mission with my ex-friends I often stopped by local inn. Mostly because of friend, who liked beer sold there. But as time passed I learned to treasure these little moments and enjoy them...

Nothing lasts forever and so, happy days ended.

I hear laugh, I hear talks, I hear shouts, I hear friendly fights... As expected from Fairy Tail, lively as always, aren't they? I remember myself with them, often on the very end, looking up to the 'Great Gray-sama'. Yeah, Gray...

When I remember myself from those times, I want to scream, I want to cry, but I won't do it. I won't. I didn't bootle up these feelings without a good reason.

"Stop dreaming Juliet! Your Romeo doesn't exist!" Yeah, even if he would, he was probably stupid, badass jerk, who would only hurt you more. I don't have enough courage to thank Gray for making me realize that. He, that I thought back then, was my Romeo... I'd also like to throw on his face other words... "People're to be loved, things to be used, Mr. Fullbuster, not vice versa".

Being used as a prize in that stupid bet... To think... To think, that this stupid event made a hope, that started to grow inside my heart, and then, that hope was destroyed together with my beating heart. Ripped from my chest, thrown on the ground, battered and bruised and finally, left in the rain.

Claude once told me, that even for that, I should be thankful, but why? Why, huh? 'Because it made you stronger, maybe strong enough to face bigger problems'. Yeah, he was a simple man, with simple rules.

But woman's heart, unfortunately, is not living by such rules.

Eh, if not for these two years, I'm sure, that I'd run to them, embrace each one of them, cry out of joy risen from meeting.

But I've changed. I've seen things, I've done things, I've learned, I've begun to understand, that the world is not a 'fairy-tale' in which everyone has their happy ending. Though, they still have some truth in them. To make others happy, there must be something sacrificed.

And so we are, I've mentioned two of us, right? Nike and Claude... But there's more.

Who're we?

The Outsiders.

Hello there, Hadesumaru here~ Hm, hm~ I've got a problem... From where to start? First thing - I love Juvia :D And I think, that she's a really interesting character and she seriously needs more about her in manga and all that. She's not just a maniac obsessed over Gray... Or maybe she's. But remember, she was one of the strongest mage of Phantom Lord and so? One of the scaries and strongest mages in the whole Fiore, hello, people! And she got a level up just as everyone thanks for Ultear, am I right?

So here I am, talking to you, Mashima-senseeeeei! WHAT ABOUT JUVIA?!

Ahem... Reassuming... Here I am, with new fanfiction... Who knows what will come out of this?

AND ALSO! I'm sorry for bad grammar, I'm now 14 years old Polish girl... in 9 days I'm turning 15 and I'm still learning english and all that... So, if you find any mistakes... Go ahead and tell me~! I'll work on myself... - That's how you say it...? ; u ;

c) Unfortunately... I don't own Fairy Tail...


	2. The past pt 1

_Back to July, year X791._

_It was a fourth day of Grand Magic Games Tournament, a day to remember. _

_Juvia woke up early in the morning, because she solemnly promised to herself, that today, she'll tell her beloved Gray-sama all about her feelings. It was almost as if she vowed this on "Great - to remember - Second Day of GMG" - as she called time, when she accidentaly overheard conversation between her beloved Gray and Erza._

_How did she say it? "Gray, you should've already noticed Juvia's feelings, right? The right thing, then, is to make things clear. Talk with her!"... Aaah, Erza-san, she always knows what's the best for her guild-mates._

_Juvia got up and quickly run to the bathroom, to take refreshing shower and dress. She didn't apply make up, weird thing for a girl in love, right? She's once tried a makeover, but it didn't quite go as she wanted. Well... Levy-san fainted, Gajeel-kun started rolling on the floor, laughing his ass of and Erza-san took out a sword to fight her, as if she was a frightening monster._

_Since that time, Juvia is not using even a mascara. Levy-san said, that Juvia doesn't need it and her eyelashes are too beautiful to improve them. Levy-san always knew what to say... Juvia hopes, that her 'thing' with Gajeel-kun will go smoothly, they both deserve it._

_It was still early, when Juvia was ready to "fight" both for her love and guild. She decided to take a walk, so she went out of room, she shared with Levy and Cana, and down the stairs. Grabbing Crocus' map from counter in the hall, she left._

_Juvia had to admit, Crocus was beatiful. She didn't quite pay attention, when Levy was talking about city, its landmarks and history, because she was thinking about how her beloved Gray-sama was doing. Now she regretted it, maybe a little. After all, Gray-sama was worth all of her attention. That's how love works, doesn't it?_

_She exhaled loudly and smiled. She could feel sun in the air. Such a beautiful city. Just as whole Fiory. Placed in warm climate, in summer, it didn't remember the word 'rain'. Maybe in northern parts and mountains, which were really numerous._

_Juvia was absorbed in her thoughts, as she walked along the empty streets of still sleepy city. She obviously didn't notice a mysterious figure, watching her all the time moving in the shadows of tenement houses._

_Suddenly, she bumped onto someone and was rougly taken back to the reality._

_"Uh... Um, Juvia's sorry, she wasn't looking where she was going" she quickly apologized and bowed politely to the other person. She raised her eyes and widened them at the sight. "L-Lucy-san? What are you doing here?"_

_Lucy Heartphilia - Juvia's proclaimed rival-in-love, beautiful and friendly blonde, that was too close to Gray-sama for Juvia's liking. She looked as usual... But, by second glance... Not quite. She was pale, extremly pale and her face was really thin, as if she hasn't eaten for long time. Maybe she is anorectic, because she was dieting to be skinny enough for Gray-sama?! Juvia thought, Gray-sama didn't like hangers!_

_Lucy was as surprised, as her. She tightened the cape she was wearing and pulled the hood over her head, so it almost covered her eyes._

_"Juvia" her voice was different, not to mention, it was trembling, "Please, don't tell anyone you've seen me. You haven't seen me, okay?"_

_"Wha-? Why? Lucy-san, are you playing some kind of game? Juvia don't have a reason to tell anyone, but..." she paused and looked at serious blonde. "Why can't Juvia?"_

_"Juvia..." Lucy raised her hand and reached to bluenette, but stopped in the midway. She was smiling awhile back, but then her smile dropped and she gulped. "Juvia, please, just listen to me... It's really important to me, I know, that you think of me as a rival, but were also comrades..." she sobbed. She was crying. Juvia's eyes widened even more, if it was possible. "Juvia, please, don't ask anything else, don't tell anyone, till the time comes..."_

_For a few seconds of battling with her inner selves, made by Fairy Tail, one side of Juvia won, and she slowly hugged sobbing form of her comrade. Lucy was surprised._

_Weird spark flew between two female mages and they parted. Juvia blinked and Lucy stopped crying. Lone tears strolling down her face to fall and sink into the ground. Suddenly blonde noticed something and and her face became terrified._

_"Juvia, I'm serious, I've no time, so please, listen to me this once, first thing - don't tell anyone, that you've seen me here in the morning, I'm sleeping soundly in my bedroom, now, okay?" not waiting for reply, she carried on talking "And second thing..." she suddenly paused, her eyes widening in fear "I've got to go! I'm sorry!"_

_"But Lucy-san, what was the second thing!?" Juvia cried, as Lucy began to ran off. She tried to stop her, but Heartphilia slapped her hand. "DON'T EVER CRY, JUVIA!" Lucy shouted and smiled anxiously._

_Juvia stood there and wondered, what the heck, has just happened. She felt a little bothered, but decided to not mind. She sighed, as she made up her mind, but when wanting to continue the walk, she was stopped, again._

_"Juvia-san, who was that person?"_

_She gulped and shivered a little. If she had never met him, she wouldn't recognize his voice. _

_Juvia slowly turned around, to face Jellal Fernandes, disguised as Mystogan. She gasped and touched the place where her heart was, now beating rapidly._

_"Sorry, Mystogan-san, Juvia didn't notice you... too..."_

_"Too?"_

_"..."_

_Juvia silently stared on her boots._

_"Who were you talking to, Juvia-san?"_

_"No one particular... Juvia just bumped onto someone and apologized, that person recognized Juvia as a member of Fairy Tail and wanted to say, that she'll cheer on Fairy Tail" she lied, feeling a bitter taste of false. She didn't like lying. Since joining Fairy Tail, she was always honest with her feelings - which was a little disturbing in few situations._

_"So that's how it is, hm?" blue haired man muttered, looking at her cautiously._

_"U-um, yeah..." Juvia stammered. "Juvia's sorry, but she wants to continue her morning walk alone, so... she'll excuse herself" she bowed politely and quickly turned around and run into random alley._

_Mystogan stared at her receding form. His eyes narrowed. He knew, she was lying, but also knew, that she won't tell the truth no matter what. Another thing was that - eventually, things will come out clear by themselves. He sighed and faded in shadows._

_On the stage stayed the last figure, still hiding in shadows, chuckling to itself._

_"Three days. __**Three days left**__. Will you __**save the world**__? Or will you __**destroy **__it, __**Juvia**__? Hmm?" it said and its wide, white smile appeared in darkness. Loud and crazy laugh erupted from its mouth. "Still, it seems, that THIS Eclipse will be more interesting, than others. I should thank __**Lucy**__ later, she's done good job... __**changing the course of events**__..." _

_Then, another day of GMG started at Domus Flau and was naturally opened by mysterious pumpkin mascot, called Matou. Today's guest was Rabian, Onibus' theather director._

_"Today's special event is Naval Battle!" announced enthusiastically Chapati Lola, well known larcimovision's presenter. "It's a battle inside this big water bubble. The rules are simple, mages fight against each other and the last one left inside bubble wins. Also, when there are two last competitiors in water, another rule is activated. The rule of five minutes. It means, that they have only five minutes left to defeat of be defeated."_

_"Hm, hm, it's just a water-sumo, isn't it?" asked Yajima, former Fairy Tail mage and owner-chef of 8-Island restaurant._

_"I can't wait! I'm so thankful to be invited here!" cried Rabian._

_"Also, I'd like our great audience, to welcome the special guest, Mr. Rabiaaan!"_

_Only crickets were heard..._

_A while later, Juvia got inside the water sphere, called 'bubble' by Chapati. She felt so comfortable, just like a fish... It's been a long time, since she dipped in water that way. At the beach, she was too absorbed by Gray and training to think about relax. _

_Along with her, other mages dived. Mostly female, with exception for Rocker, who was also booed by audience and Rabian - abnormally excited by seeing women in bikini._

_For Juvia, she felt a little embarassed, being exposed to all that people... She may have had showed herself already, at Mirajane and Jennys' battle, but... That was other thing. _

_She balled her hands in fist. She can do it. She can show her love in this battle, and she WILL win! Yes, that's her territory._

_Then, listening to Chapati, who was stiiiiill talking, she looked over to Lucy-san. Blonde was determined to win and make up for her defeat on the first day. Juvia somehow understood her. After all, she too, lost on that day. She quite didn't particulary think about her losing, but now..._

_Maybe Lucy-san went out to overthink matters this morning and bumped on Juvia? That's quite probable. Perhaps, Lucy-san cried, because she was afraid of losing and disappointing her comrades?... Did she care so much?_

_Juvia dropped her head. How could she be so hopeless? She wanted to win, just for Gray-sama, to please him, to make him love her. But Lucy-san... Lucy-san wanted for her friends to be happy._

_Juvia felt small, stupid and egoistic. Maybe that's why Gajeel-kun said she has changed. Back when she heard that, she felt proud, but now, she was ashamed. Did she change for bad?_

_She didn't mean to. She never meant to._

_"The battle will start in... 10..." began Chapati._

_She still wants to tell Gray-sama how she feels, but now, she has doubts about her behaviour._

_"... 9..."_

_She wants to love her comrades and make them happy. Heck, she loves them._

_"... 8..."_

_She wants to make up for her ignorance._

_"... 7..."_

_She raises her head and looks at Lucy. Their eyes met._

_"... 6..."_

_She smiled at blonde and waved to her. Lucy anxious and shocked, waves back._

_"... 5..."_

_She won't cry and won't let them cry._

_"... 4..."_

_It's a vow, next, but solid, big, warm and devoted to them, her friends, whom she loves. Maybe it's time to start anew, from new-new-new Juvia, no... From just Juvia, real Juvia Lockser._

_"... 3..."_

_She just has to find her, inside herself, in her heart._

_"... 2..."_

_No matter what._

_"... 1!"_

_She'll protect ones, that she loves._

_It has only just began._

_Juvia gave up on tries to impress Gray-sama, but she has to try, right? There was still THAT Juvia, which wanted Gray-sama to admire her as much as she admired him. But after creating a whirlpool, she was almost thrown out of the sphere. The next spell she used was special formula, she created for her beloved Gray-sama._

_She almost said it loud. Still, will to change was strong enough to stop her. Instead of "Wings of love" there were just "Water Wings", phew... She's just eliminated most of opponents. But there were still Lucy-san and Minerva._

_For only one second she glanced on the balcon where her team resided. She waved to them happily, earning angry scream: "JUVIA WATCH THE HELL OUT!". She quickly turned around, just in moment to see big bullet of energy flying in her direction. Her eyes widened, as she felt burning pain in chest. The next thing was water, but she wasn't inside it. She was closer to the ground by seconds._

_It was impulse, that made her grab water. _

_And it was anger, that changed her body into water as well, when she saw Minerva's smirk and Lucy-san's face look. First it was fear, she was scared, that Juvia was hurt._

_Bluenette's heart started beating rapidly._

_Then she took a hold of herself and leaving pity on the other side, turned to Minerva with pure determination on her face._

_Juvia balled her hands in fist and screamed, coming back to water. It's not the end. It's only just began, so they should be ready for her true power. _

_She didn't only want to win._

_She want to protect the comrade._

_"Don't ever cry!"_

_She won't. And she won't let anyone cry either._

_Juvia came back to battle. Chapati went through all rules one more time, searching for something, that will make her disqualified. But fortunately, there wasn't any loophole. While he was absorbed with his rules and stupid stuff, Juvia, Lucy-san and Minerva didn't waste any minute._

_Minerva was frightening and strong opponent, Juvia had to admit that. Her attacks were burning her body like acid, even though she was made of water. It was even more painful for her. When she dodged spell, changing into water wave, the heat stayed inside her body, making her choke._

_Perhaps Lucy-san felt solidarity with Juvia, so she only fought Minerva. Or maybe she thought, that defeating water mage was easier than Sabertooth's ace? Maybe, but either way, Juvia didn't care. _

_She fought with all her power, but she still felt, that it's not enough. Spells, that used to frighten every mage of Fiore, who knew about Element 4 of Phantom Lord, weren't effective._

_She was weak?... She was weak._

_She punched Minerva, she kicked her, she sent water spears, water daggers, water swords onto her, she took her into deadly whirlpool, but she still floated there in water, smirking at her attempts._

_Lucy tried attacking her with her Celestial Spirits, but one disappeared after other. She also was a victim of few Juvia's spells, because they were long-ranged._

_"Just give up, water girl" said Minerva, smiling wickedly. "Protecting your opponent won't take you far, you know? Hm? Isn't it a little, hmm, unfair?"_

_Juvia balled her hands in fists._

_"Juvia's not protecting anyone besides herself!" she shouted angrily._

_"Oh, so you don't care about this little, weak girl, behind you? Isn't she your comrade?"_

_Juvia's head dropped, but then raised, her eyes wide, irises going smaller and smaller, little red veins appearing._

_"She's not, not now, when we're opponents!" Juvia stammered. _

_"You don't care about her? You don't care about what will happen to her?" laughed Minerva, she was amused, really amused._

_"Juvia doesn't!" it was an impulse, stupid impulse._

_"What about her teammates? Especially that lovely ice mage, don't you think he's handsome? A man ideal to fall in love..." Minerva was daring her. She was clearly daring her!_

_Juvia didn't know what to do... She looked for answer all over her head, but before she could figure something out, next spell was casted on her. Wave of heat was sent onto her. She crossed her arms, sensing smell of steam and her soon lost. Suddenly Lucy stepped on the way of attack._

_Her body trembled in convulsions as she screamed out of pain. Juvia gaped, then gritted her teeth. She swam to blonde and quickly sent her out of destruction's field._

_"Ho? So you care about her?"_

_Juvia felt, that something grows inside her, she couldn't hold back anymore. She exploded._

_"__**I**__ don't care about her! __**I**__ don't care about him! __**I**__ don't care about anyone, anymore!" she screamed and spread her hands, panting. "She's an easy opponent, so when Juvia defeats you, she'll surely win... Hah... hahaha... THAT'S how it IS!" she laughed in as wicked way, as Minerva._

_Her friends were looking at her miserable form unable to believe in what they were hearing. She wanted to cry. Minerva made her a monster, she made her... let __**HER **__out._

_She was kicked, she was punched, she was burned. Minerva took Lucy's keys and did almost the same to her. But Lucy's body was hurt outside, thanks to Wendy's magic she'll be able to regain full health. But Juvia... Minerva's magic was flowing inside her, it was in her veins, punching and kicking her organs. Still, she tried attacking. She was boiling. She needed to get Lucy out of water, she might get hurt in contact with boiling water, she, can, die._

_**"Why don't you let her die?"**_

Juvia can't.

_**"Why do you want to change for her? Did she do something for you?"**_

She helped Juvia, she welcomed her as a friend, she was friendly, despite how rude Juvia was. And Juvia wants to change for all her comrades, not only for Lucy-san.

_**"Why are you so stupid?"**_

Juvia's sorry.

_"YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!" Minerva screamed. "YOU TRASH DON'T UNDERSTAND US! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT SABERTOOTH IS! WE'RE POWER, WHILE YOU... you..." she slowly leaned her hand back casting another spell. This time Juvia knew, it was final, ultimate attack. She was prepared._

_But surprisingly, she was attacking Lucy. _

_"YOU TRASH!"_

_Juvia winced and threw herself in Lucy's place. _

_She hoped it was a __**nightmare**__._


	3. The past pt 2

_After match, she was still standing there, in the rain, with her eyes widened in fear. She didn't move an inch, from the her place, mutely looking at Lucy. Blonde was currently reanimated by Wendy and Chelia, badly hurt in Naval Battle._

_Juvia felt her own teardrops wet her face, but didn't do anything. She hated, when people saw her crying. She felt weak and exposed to them, they could kick her and laugh at her, just like back then, in her childhood._

_"Ho? I didn't even use full potential and she's in this state? Hahaha... Who'd think, that Fairy Tail is so weak?" laughed Minerva, smiley and victorious, with her team-mates._

_Of course everyone were absorbed with Lucy, who was in critical condition. Everyone - except Juvia, who heard Minerva's words loud and clear. She balled her hands in fist, lowering her head, so blue locks hid her face. Her lips were trembling, eyes wide open, small red veins appearing from effort she put in stopping outburst._

_"Tenrou Team, ka? With them, or not, you're just a weak guild, now, that I see it with my own eyes, I'm not surprised, that you've always scored last."_

_Juvia tilted her head, eyes burning with anger._

_"Shut up!" she hissed and stepped in Minerva's direction, but suddenly felt piercing pain going through her body. She crouched and grabbed her leg, wincing from the injury._

_"Oh? What do we have here? You're still so brave after I wiped floor with you? Maybe I should've to destroy you instantly, instead of playing" she snorted and laughed, amused by Juvia's reaction._

_Team followed her and one minute later, they were all laughing, much to Juvia's irritation._

_"Just shut up! Shut up! SHUT! UP!" she shouted and ran to Minerva, ignoring pain, that was wrapped tightly around her body. She was ready to punch Sabertooth's mage, but woman disappeared and in her place was Sting. He caught her fist, before she did anything and wriggled her arm painfully. She hissed in pain._

_"HEY! What are you doing to her?!" yelled Natsu, instantly hearing her whimpering, thanks to his extra dragon's ears._

_"Tch, easy win" Sting snickered and threw Juvia straight into Salamander's arms, kicking for goodbye. "You should work better at choosing recruits!" he advised and smirked._

_"Y-you-!"_

_"Juvia thinks, it's the opposite" Juvia whispered._

_"Says the PHANTOM GIRL" Sting snorted and then, his amused laughter was heard all along the Domus Flau Arena. "I hope, that you're stronger than THAT, Natsu-san, see ya~" he said and walked back to Sabertooth's balcony. In half way, he waved to them. Soon, he was followed by silent Rogue and snickering Orga. Rufus tilted his hat and winked at Juvia. Seeing her tough expression, he only giggled._

_"You'll only sink deeper, Fairy Tail" Minerva assured, looking at them with half-lidded eyes. "I promise you that." _

_With last sentence said, loud and clear, making Juvia shiver, she started reciding. As soon as she was under tunel's roof, they heard a loud roar and then, lightning crossed dark-clouded sky._

_"I hate those guys" Natsu huffed. "'You'll only sink deeper'" he quoted, trying to imitate Minerva's tone. "They obviously don't know, what're they saying, because - really - are we in a pool now? Maybe on boat?... Geez, I hope not!" he shuddered and low chuckle escaped his mouth._

_She remained silent, looking at the Sabertooth balcony._

_"Are you okay?"_

_She nodded, trying to give Natsu to understand, that she wanted to be alone. But he wasn't one to brush off easily._

_"Then, what's up?"_

_"Sky"_

_"Haha, yeah, you're right" he laughed happily. "If you said "nothing much", or anything like that, I'd be totally worried. Now... Let's go back, okay?" he slung her arm over his shoulder and not waiting for response, he started walking._

_"Juvia are you okay?"_

_"Is everything alright?"_

_"Are you hurt?"_

_"Is it painful?"_

_"Say someting Rain Woman!"_

_"Stop that, Gajeel! Don't you see, that Ju-chan is still shocked?"_

_"Tch."_

_"You should relax Ju-chan, we'll take care of you."_

_All that, empty words... Juvia also felt empty. Whatever she heard was echoing inside her head, flew through first ear and flew out thanks to second. It was mortifying feeling. _

_Siting, still in the same position, even after two hours, she observed, as people around her changed guard. Thanks to bad condition in which she was, Cana's been replacing her. After all, she wasn't irreplacable. Why was she so annoyed by it? Was her Phantom's pride so strong? Sick. She felt sick._

_Levy tried treating her, but she brushed her off, by saying, that she was fine and she didn't need it. It was - in fact - opposite. She was hurt as bad as Lucy, but maybe her water body finally started absorbing Minerva's magic, so wounds didn't hurt so badly._

_"Ju-chan, why are you so silent?" asked Levy with worried expression._

_The last thing she wanted, was to make someone worry. She gave her friend forced smile._

_"Juvia's just thinking... everything's alright, you don't need to worry" she assured._

_"But, Ju-chan..."_

_"As Juvia said, everything's alright" she repeated with slightly irritated voice._

_Levy gulped and looked away. She was feeling uncomfortable around Juvia now. She could sense, that her friend was boiling with anger - literally - directed to "The Strongest Guild". Levy couldn't say, she wasn't upset on them, after all, they leaded her BEST friend to critical state. She gripped her skirt tightly, trembling. She's already cried, on Gajeel's shoulder. She didn't to cry in Juvia's presence, it'd only increase her hatred for Sabertooth - if it's possible._

_"Ju-chan... You can tell me everything... " Lecy said silently, as she lowered her head and hugged herself. "I'll try to understand... When you're sad, I'm sad too."_

_"Juvia saw... Juvia saw Lucy-san crying today" she confessed._

_Levy raised her head immediately and glanced at Juvia, to find her turned to the side, so she couldn't see her face._

_"She told Juvia not to tell anyone, but... Juvia... Juvia can't even keep a secret..." she hissed with anger, and punched the wall behind her. Sound scared Levy a little. She didn't expect her friend to do something like that. It was more in Gajeel's style, heck, any boy from guild + Erza._

_"Ju-chan, that's not true, you..."_

_"Juvia thought, that Lucy-san cried, because she was worried. She was worried, she would disappoint her friends... So Juvia wanted to protect her goal, wanted to help, but... after all... she was too weak."_

_Juvia turned around and through blue hair's curtain, looked at the doors, behind which, Lucy's team was, waiting for verdict, along with her beloved Gray-sama..._

_"But, Ju-chan, you..."_

_And suddenly lightning crosses the sky, brightening dull corridor. Levy stopped in the middle of her sentence, making Juvia glance at her. Water mage tilted her head and waved her hand in front of McGarden's face. Nothing happened, as if Levy's just freezed._

_"Levy-san?"_

_Silence._

_"Levy-san, are you okay?" she falls out from ocean of her thoughts into dull reality, where her friend's frozen. "Levy-san it's not funny...!"_

_"It wasn't supposed to be funny in first place, Juvia."_

_Juvia winced at sound of that voice. She had heard it before, but she doesn't remember when. She doesn't know, if she wants to turn around. But does it anyway, that's how humans work._

_"Ultear...-san...?" Juvia whispered and blinked. "What are you doing here?" she asked._

_Taller female with long, beautifully shining, black hair, dressed in blue cloak, sighs. Her face is barely visible because thanks to lack of sunlight._

_"I should be the one asking that, Juvia" she said calmly, too calmly for Juvia's liking. It was as if she was stating obvious. "Because of you, I had to stop the time" anouncing that, she stepped in Juvia's direction, but suddenly lost balance._

_Juvia immediately stood up and caught her, before she fell._

_"Ultear-san!"_

_"It's alright" said older female, brushing hair strands from her face. Just now, Juvia notices, that brunette is scorching hot._

_"It's not" bluenette shook her head. "You have a fever, Ultear-san, but it's not normal fever, is it?" She tilted her head with deadpan expression._

_"You've changed the course of events, Juvia." she said, whipering in pain. "It's hard to keep the whole Crocus in this state, Juvia, so we have to hurry up, if we want to..." she paused, wincing._

_"... Course of events..." Juvia repeated shocked. "What does Ultear-san mean? How did Juvia change course of events?"_

_"First..." she began and bit her lip. "Help me sit, if it's not a problem."_

_Without a single word, she did as Ultear asked, letting her take sit next to frozen Levy. Brunette exhaled loudly to help herself hold the pain, without next hiss or whimper. And so, she began..._

_"Jellal told me, you met someone this morning."_

_"Um... Juvia don't know, what are you talking about..."_

_"Stop" Ultear interrupted her and gave a stern look. "Juvia, listen, I can't stop time forever, this city is full of strong mages, so it takes even more energy from me to freeze them. Do you understand?"_

_Juvia slowly nodded._

_"Besides, I overheard the conversation you had with this girly-girl" she pointed Levy and crossed arms on her chest. "Who did you meet today's morning?_

_"Lucy-san..."_

_"Lucy?"_

_"She was crying."_

_Ultear remained silent. Juvia saw, how her face wrinked. She was in deep thoughts._

_"I see."_

_That's all? _

_Juvia frowned._

_"Juvia, it's complicated, but... Lucy you've seen, wasn't 'our' Lucy."_

_"What?" Juvia snapped. "Lucy-san is Lucy-san!"_

_"I mean, she is not from our Universe, she's from parallel universe, future, that may happen" Ultear explained._

_Juvia gaped. Shock was too small word, to describe, what she felt. Something mixed with fascination... and fear. Future Lucy? Why did she appear here?... Maybe... Maybe something bad happened in future, so she came here to warn them?_

_"I'm sorry, but I don't know answers for your questions. No, they even don't matter here. If something has to happen, it'll happen, it's not the best time and place to... ugh...!" she stopped and whimpered, placing hand on her chest and gripping clothing tigtly._

_"Juvia understands, but..."_

_"It's okay" Ultear assured. "But you've changed the course of events. By seeing Lucy, something changed inside you, am I right?"_

_Juvia recalled her thoughts before Naval Battle, but didn't say anything. Even though, Ultear easily read from her eyes. She nodded and sighed._

_"I knew, it wouldn't be a pleasant converastion, but... Juvia, listen, by these changes, you did something you weren't supposed to do. Your action caused... awakening of... of unknown power. I'm... I'm not sure what is it. Heck! I don't know, but it doesn't seem good."_

_Juvia balled her fists and exhaled. She stopped trembling and looked into Ultear's black eyes. They shared eye-contact for a few seconds. It was enough for Ur's daughter to know, that Juvia is willing to help._

_"I can't turn back time, but we can still change something and prevent a catastrophe" she stated. "Have you ever heard, that even buttefly can start a hurricane, if it flaps its wings in the right time?" she asked with a serious look._

_"Yes."_

_"You were that buttefly."_

_Sad smile appeared on Juvia's face._

_"Yes... Juvia's heard that already."_

_Ultear's eyes widened, but only for a few seconds, before she collected herself and grunted._

_"And you have to become a butterfly again" Ultear continued. "Because of you, future changed in bad way, I'm sorry for saying that, but because of you we lost a chance to rescue the world, that was given to us." she sighed. Pity for Juvia was more than visible._

_"Then... Is there something, that Juvia can do, to retrieve that chance? Ultear-san wouldn't go all way here to just tell that to Juvia. Ultear-san is a person, who fights till the same end, isn't she?"_

_Ultear smiled and nodded._

_"But you won't like it."_

_"It doesn't matter."_

_Ultear's brow furrowed, but eventually, she sighed. She also wasn't happy to do this. She couldn't help, but feel sad for water mage, that type of fate shouldn't be for anyone, but world was more important, than one's life. That was wicked order of things._

_"I have to..." she gulped. "Erase you."_

_Juvia couldn't stop a gasp escaping her mouth. She was about to cry, but something told her to stay still. Maybe it was a will to protect them, her loved ones._

_"Ah... So that how it's... I think... If world's safety is at stake, then... it can't be helped, right?" Juvia choked, hardly holding tears back. "Juvia will die, won't she?_

_Ultear instantly shook her head._

_"I'm too weak to erase you from the whole world, Juvia, you're too nice" she laughed dryly. "I can only erase you from... your friends and familys' memories. I'll make up fake memories, so there won't be hollows, but... even so, you've to leave Crocus."_

_"Oh... It's quite obvious, huh?" she barely stopped sobs. "Juvia assumes, she doesn't have time to say goodbye, does she?"_

_Ultear sadly confimed nodding._

_"Can Ultear-san tell Juvia's... Juvia's..." she let the tears flow. "Juvia's friends and comrades, that "Their old friend, that they may not remember now, still loves them and sends them greetings?"" she asked, her voice shaking._

_"I promise you that, Juvia."_

_Water mage tilted her head and smiled widely._

_"Then, you can start now, Ultear-san..."_

_Another thunderbolt was heard and lightning crossed the sky just after it._

_Ultear stood up slapping Juvia's helping hand and slowly took out a teal orb from somewhere under her blue cloak. She leaded Juvia closer to window, behind which storm was rampaging._

_"After this spell, even I, won't remember you" brunette warned, as she took Juvia's hand. "It can hurt a little" she added, tightening the grip. _

_Ultear lowered the orb, and suddenly squezed Juvia's hand digging her nails into almost white skin of water mage. Surprisingly, it didn't turn into water. Juvia felt pain, but not from Ultear's grip. Minerva's magic still flowing in her veins._

_Blood slowly dripped from wounds onto teal orb. Juvia heard a hiss and steam raised from shining surface. Ultear muttering incantantions. Juvia closed her eyes._

_**Juvia... No, I'm happy. I have to. I'm... I... almost helped destroying the world, my friends were livinig in, so... I should be happy I got a chance to fix it, shouldn't I?...**_

_She's crying, when white light erupts from orb._

_**The last thing I did in this 'life' was protecting my friend... **_

_She laughed hysterically, as she felt a pain piercing her heart. Long lighty dagger apearing from teal orb went through her chest without a problem. She stood still, observing as light split into small spheres, that went into various directions, looking for people, who held memories about her. Eventually one found her place in Ultear's heart, mind and soul. Brunette let go of her hand._

_"Who are you?"_

_Juvia smiled at her melancholically._

_"A butterfly" she said and quickly climbed on the windowsill, then skillfully jumped from the window, before time started flowing again._

**Hello there~! Hadesumaru here~! Thanks for... wow! Two revievs :D I didn't expect any, but even though - I'm really happy. So here we are with another chapter from Juvia's past.**

**Sadly she got erased from her world ; - ; I'm sorry if it's weird and full of hypocrisy XD But I'm doing my best. Next chapter will end this one big flashback :D So, don't worry, be happy~ And then, you'll all find out who are "The Outsiders" :D**

**Sorry for gramatical errors, again I'm still in training, when it comes to english XD And for my age people tell me I'm quite good :D Yeah, it's time to compliment myself a little...**

**Geh, see ya, till the next chapter~**

**c) Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me... unfortunately ;U;**


End file.
